An Angel for One
by Alex Maxwell
Summary: From the Manga version of Juvenile Orion: Aquarian Age Warning: loving relationship between members of the same sex. Just a bit from the begining of the relationship between Tsukasa and Tomonori. R&R please. Changed the rating for future chapters....
1. Tomonori's Find

Disclaimer: Chris: Not hers. Nothing here is hers, ever was hers, or ever will be hers. Must you rub it in? Chris: Yes. Dari: Can I have a cookie? Chris: No. *sighs* Like he said, I don't own Juvenile Orion manga or card game or movie/TV series. If I did there would be more snogging and less swooning over the girl. Chris: I thought you liked her? I do. She's actually a good character. I just want to see more snogging. Chris: Perv. Dari: I'll snog with you. *tries to latch onto Chris who promptly runs away* ^_^;; Anyway, here's the rest of this mumbo jumbo. WARNING: Loving relationship between two members of the same sex who also seem to be almost seven years apart in age. I'm not making you read this, so if you don't like the subject matter, stop now. It may even end up AU. Don't like that? Stop now. Please review. If it sucks and you tell me, I might stop writing such terrible stories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomonori Nakaura frowned at the sky as it finally let go of the rain it had been keeping close all day. Shaking out his umbrella he stepped lightly out of the way of a few students who ran past seeking shelter, umbrellas forgotten or lost. It was late and the last of the clubs had finally released their members. Most of the teachers had left as well. During his long walk back to his house on late days like this, Tomonori always felt just a little lost. Not empty or sad; he felt that there should be more. The rain beating down on the large umbrella gave off a gentle sound and he began to lose himself in his thoughts.  
He didn't know why he should feel this way. He'd often prayed to God to tell him why, or perhaps even provide a solution. But his God was being silent. He'd spoken to the Father of his faction. But the gentle head of Wiz-Dom had no answer other than a soft smile and a cryptic "You'll know when the time comes." That was no real help to him. He was worried it might soon affect his work. Either in class or during a crucial battle, neither of which was desirable.  
He'd soon reached his house without having any recollection of the walk there. Sighing, he walked up the steps, shook out his umbrella and went inside. Tomonori looked around the empty place and called out a soft "Okaeri" before slipping off his shoes and walking into the empty building.  
  
The next day was much like the last. Wet, grey and long. He left, once again covered by his large black umbrella; once again making the long trek with that vague feeling of being lost. Halfway to his house, Tomonori stopped, trying to listen over the hollow sound of the rain. There. There it was again. A soft sound...almost like a sob. Quickly turning around, he tried to locate the direction it was coming from. That's when he spotted it. Something lying on the ground a few meters away. Without thinking, he dropped him umbrella and ran over to the fallen figure. Covered in blood and long, blood-stained golden hair, the gender wasn't immediately recognizable, but once he'd kneeled down and gathered up the limp figure in his arms he could tell it was a young man.  
"Hey," he was nearly shouting, gently shaking the person in his arms. "Hey you." The boy seemed to flinch in on himself and slowly opened unfocused blue eyes. Holding him tighter...out of fear?....Tomonori tired again. "Are you alright?" He resisted the urge to shake the boy again as his eyes almost closed. "What happened?" Those blue eyes turned again towards him and for a brief moment, were clear and bright, pinning him in place; then they faded once more. The pain of no longer seeing such brilliance was almost physical to him and Tomonori's hand moved to gently touch a bloody cheek and those eyes once again turned to him.  
In a voice that struck deep inside him, the boy turned and asked the question that would haunt them both.  
"Who...Who am I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What'd ya think? I want to keep going with their interactions with each other and how their life was before the manga starts, but I'm worried both that this is no good and that no one has even the slightest clue what this is from.... Please Review. I'll give you brownies. Dari: Brownies? For me? Chris: No. Dari: *leans over and kisses Chris' cheek* Chris: O.o *giggles* Yes, brownies for you. Dari: Yay!! 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: Didn't I already go through this? Chris: No, I did. Doesn't that count? Chris: Just do it again. Fine. Not mine, nothing here ever is, was, or will be mine. Though nothing yet, it will soon turn into a slash fanfic. Don't like it? How did you even get this far? Chris: Was that so hard? Yes. Anyway, this is sort of both a recap of the previous chapter and the continuation, just from a different POV. Trying to get a feel for how this is going to go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It hurt. Everything hurt so much. It's cold. Wet. Why? Why was everything so painful? It hurt to breathe, to move, but the greatest pain was inside. Why? What happened?  
"Hey!" What was that? Try to turn toward the sound. Can't quite move....Footsteps were running now, closer. He tried to call out. No! Stay away! His voice wouldn't come.  
Warm arms wrapped around him. His cold body automatically sought out the warmth.  
"Hey you!" Why was the voice so loud? He struggled to open his eyes. The figure above him was blurry. Why was he being shaken? The movement made the pain worse and he started to close his eyes once more, trying to escape it. The voice came again, but quieter.  
"Are you all right?" The voice began to become drowned out by the sound of falling water. "What happened?" The last was barely heard has he felt his hold on the world slip.  
The arms tightened and for a brief moment, something he almost recognized flew through his mind. Trying to catch it, his eyes snapped open and locked with startled dark ones, almost hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses. Then the feeling was gone, and he once more felt himself fading. A gentle touch against a bloody, cold cheek made him look up into those dark eyes again. Maybe, just maybe, the owner of those gentle eyes would know. Maybe they would have an answer.  
"Who...Who am I?" But before the eyes could respond, the dark lashed out and claimed him.  
  
It was no longer cold and wet, though there was still pain. Not as much as before, but his body still ached (why?) both outside and in. Gingerly opening his eyes, he vaguely noted that he must be indoors if a ceiling was above. Testing a few limbs, he found that moving still hurt and that all his wounds (how did I get them?) had been treated. He struggled for a moment, and after several pauses, managed to get into what was almost a sitting position. The sudden rush to his head that followed caused him to cry out in pain (God, please no!) and grip the sides of his head tightly. The pounding was so loud he couldn't hear the footsteps running or the door being slammed open.  
Tears streaming down his face, he barely noticed when someone appeared next to him; when that same person touched his arm. He noticed however when that voice spoke.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Turning slowly, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks and wetting the bandage that lay there, he looked at the person next to him. The first thought was dark. Black hair that fell into dark eyes that looked worried behind glasses. Dark clothes. But the worry that was there and the warm hand on his shoulder didn't have the feel of darkness. Was this someone who could help? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris: That was schmaltzy. Dari: Oh, look. Chris is using funny words again. Chris: Shut up you. *Dari giggles, Chris takes a few steps back* Um... Anyway Sorry to end it like that. I should have more up either tomorrow or at least sometime before the end of next week.  
  
Seed-Of-Flame~ Thank you so much for being my first reviewer. Actually, I haven't seen the TV show either, but I know it's out there so I thought I should clarify that this was from the manga. I am so happy that it's been released in English. *dances about with Dari* Yay!!  
  
Genkaku-chan~ My other reviewer. Thank you, thank you. I'm glad people like this because I'm really getting into the story and I want to finish it. It's so hard to keep focused on something long enough to finish it. Chris: Must be hanging around Dari that does it. Dari: Wha? Ooh! Look! Kitty! *runs off* 


	3. Moving on repost

Disclaimer: See pervious chapters. Chris: What a way to cop out.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I figure if they've gotten this far, then why put up the same thing over and over?  
  
Chris: You may have a point.  
  
Dari: *gasp* You agree with her?  
  
Chris: I said no such thing.  
  
*both begin to argue* Why can't all the voices in my head get along? Anyway, this bit takes place about a month after Tomonori finds Tsukasa. Just go with it... *tries to watch out for plot holes* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you be alright?" Tomonori peered worriedly at the young boy currently smiling up at him from his seat on the couch. Still too pale and too thin, most of his wounds were healed and the doctor Tomonori had taken him too had assured him that aside from the memory loss, there was no real damage. The young boy smiled up at him from where he was sitting on the couch.  
"Yes, Tomonori-san. Thank you. Have a good day." This would be Nakaura's first day back at the school since he'd found the battered boy. He counted his blessings, thankful that he still had a job even after taking so much time off. Being such a new teacher, Tomonori wasn't sure he would be able to pull it off, but he had a feeling that Father had pulled a few strings.  
Despite having talked to numerous people, police and the other members of Wiz-Dom, there was no word on a missing person. At a loss for what to do, something had stopped him from letting the boy out of his sight. From that first night, he'd simply taken him in, no questions asked. Well, aside from the obvious ones that neither could answer.  
And now, when he had to go back to work, he was loathe to leave this boy behind.  
"If you're absolutely sure..." The boy simply smiled and nodded. "If you need anything then," he began only to stop when the boy began to laugh softly.  
"I know how to reach you. You'll be late Tomonori-san." Glancing at the wall clock, he saw that that was indeed true. Schooling his expression into one of carelessness, Tomonori nodded and turned to leave.  
"Ittekimasu," he called out of habit before he walked out the door. He couldn't hide a tiny smile as he barely caught an "Itterasshai" before the door closed.  
  
As soon as he heard the door click shut, the young boy sagged against the back of the couch. He was still very weak, but it wouldn't do to allow Tomonori-san to see him like this. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the big room. A few books, an end table, two chairs, the couch he was sitting on and two doorways; one leading to the kitchen, the other to the front hall and from there access to the rest of the house. This would be the first time since he'd woken up here that he was alone and free to learn more about the man who had taken him in.  
He'd not really had a chance to ask Tomonori-san many questions as he was busy asking so many of his own. Taking a deep breath, he stood and waited for the room to stop tilting before wandering around the house. The walls and tables around were bare of any sense of personality. He couldn't tell anything about what sort of life Tomonori-san had led before he'd fallen into his lap. For some reason, this thought made him sad. He turned and went back into the room he'd started in. Walking over to the table and picking up a book, he glanced at the cover. He struggled for a moment over the kanji. "Journey...," he read aloud. "Journey to the....West?" Just a novel then. Still, it was something to read and he wanted to work on his reading. Tomonori-san had been teaching him and he wanted to please his care-taker very much. Smiling to himself, he settled once more on the couch and began to read.  
He'd not noticed when exactly he'd fallen asleep, but he jerked awake at the sound of the door opening. The room was much darker then he'd remembered. Just how long had he been asleep? A weary "Tadaima" came from the hall. He set the book down beside him and, taking another breath, pushed himself out of the chair. As he walked as quickly as his body would allow, he responded with the phrase he'd learned from Tomonori-san. "Okaeri." He rounded a corner and stopped short with a gasp when he caught sight of the older man.  
Covered in blood and looking ready to collapse, Nakaura Tomonori leaned heavily on the wall next to him, trying to remove his shoes. Rushing forward, forgetting about all his own pain, the boy reached out to try to help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dari: And then what happens?  
  
I don't know....  
  
Chris: How can you not know? You're writing this.  
  
That means nothing. I'm making it up as I go along.  
  
Chris: You're so pathetic. Dari: Is not. *the two begin to bicker again*  
  
Well, anyway, I hope to have something resembling a plot line eventually..... Thank you so much to my two reviewers (Luv ya both!! Brownies for all *throws brownies about* Yay!) and to anyone else who might be reading and lurking. As always, read and review. 


End file.
